


Rewrite the Stars

by Eleana_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: Sometimes, you can't have what you want no matter how hard you try; that's what Draco believes since the start of the War.  Harry is out to convince him that their fates are theirs to decide.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Greatest Showman and has since been addicted to some of their songs, as you may have guessed. I wrote this while listening to the song, so it is mostly inspired by the scene and theme.

Draco stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, leaning out to look at the stars above. There were terrible memories of the place, but he couldn’t keep himself away, the same way he couldn’t keep himself away from the Manor no matter how many memories of Voldemort were there.

 

The sky was particularly clear that night, and it was a new moon so the stars shone brightly. He stood still and tensed when he heard footsteps walking up the stairs, but relaxed slightly at the familiarity of the sound.

 

“You’re up here again.”

 

“Good evening, Potter,” Draco said as he rolled his eyes. “There is such a thing called courtesy and greeting, you know.”

 

“I never pegged you for the type to like small talk,” Harry pointed out as he walked over to stand side by side with Draco. “What are you thinking about now?”

 

“Nothing, really,” Draco said, a bit too soft compared to his usual self-confident speech. “I suppose it’s calming to watch the still night sky, especially after, well, everything.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything, instead standing there in silence. They both knew what they were referring to, and both too afraid to mention it out loud for fear of hurting the other and making them remember what they had lost—their family, their friends, their innocence, and a part of their lives.

 

“How’s your—is it healing nicely?” Harry asked suddenly when he felt the silence too stifling.

 

“Yeah, I think,” Draco mumbled as he absent-mindedly rubbed at his chest. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

“That’s… good,” Harry said with a relieved sigh.

 

Silence settled down on them yet again. Draco glanced to the side when he noticed Harry fidgeting.

 

“What is it?” he asked curiously. “You were never the think before you speak type of person.”

 

Harry snorted and chuckled. “Is this payback for my comment earlier?”

 

“I’m going back to the dungeons,” Draco announced suddenly. “I—“

 

“Do you still remember what I said?” Harry cut him off, turning to look at Draco fully. “I told you I will be waiting for your answer afterwards, if we both survive.”

 

“You weren’t expecting yourself to survive,” Draco pointed out. “Were you expecting an answer, then?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting one,” Harry said softly, and quickly grabbed Draco’s hand before he could make an escape. “I was hoping for one.”

 

“It’s not that easy, Harry,” Draco said as he shook his head. “You’re the Saviour of the Wizarding World, while I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. My father was Voldemort’s right hand man, and I have the Dark Mark. What do you think people will say?”

 

“Why do you care what they will say?” Harry asked back. “I’m tired of it, Draco. I’m tired of living under expectations, dictated by prophecies. What if I didn’t want to fight Voldemort? What if I didn’t want to be brave? What does it matter that I want to love a Slytherin?”

 

“I can tell you so many reasons why it matters. Do you really want to be with a war criminal?” Draco asked. “You have so many people to choose from. Why would you choose me? It would jeopardise your future. Why can’t you understand that?”

 

“You’re right,” Harry agreed, and Draco looked up at him in surprise. “I can’t understand why you are so afraid of giving us a chance. Do you think I will come to hate you?”

 

“People change, and feelings change,” Draco said. “How can you be so sure that you wouldn’t, when you have so many people against you and it’s much easier to let go?”

 

“When have I ever chosen the easier way?”

 

Draco fell silent for a second. “It’s not up to you or me, Harry. People will judge us, and I don’t want that for you.”

 

“I don’t want you to be judged either,” Harry admitted, “but I am a selfish man. Let me be there for you, Draco. The fault was in our stars; in the circumstances we were born in, but now we finally have the power to change it—to rewrite them as we see fit.”

 

“I… I won’t let you take back what you just said, ever,” Draco said, his voice shaking slightly.

 

Harry smiled as he pulled the shaking man closer to embrace him.

 

“I don’t want you to.”


End file.
